<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars by BadWolffe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180050">Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe'>BadWolffe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba Fett and Fennec Shand one-shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Fennec Shand, Boba Fett/Fennec Shand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I do not own Star Wars of any of the characters.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fennec nodded gently as she regarded her own reflection in his visor.</p><p>He had just directed her to the small cot berth that would be hers, Slave 1 was not a large ship and the sleeping arrangements were modest at best.</p><p>“And where do you sleep?” the question slipped from her lips before she had time to mull over the complications of such an enquiry</p><p>He regarded her in silence for several moments before indicating a small chamber on the opposite side.</p><p>“There” he said simply.</p><p>She dropped her eyes to the floor before regarding her own designated bunk once more.<br/>
Boba Fett was a man of few words: a quality Fennec respected, but another side of her personality reared to the front of her brain, wanting to know more, to have more.</p><p>“Thank you” was all that she said. Her words failing her at the last second.</p><p>His helmet turned from her.</p><p>And he just simply moved away.</p><p>No more words.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Boba” she said without even really knowing why herself.</p><p>His helmet turned, but only slightly, he did not look directly at her.</p><p>The moment hung in the air, waiting, and then within a breath, time moved on.</p><p>Fennec watched him walk away from her, back to the cockpit.</p><p>When she was alone, she turned and slumped down wearily on the narrow cot, her body reluctantly relaxing as she lay down,  her hand laid to rest over the cybernetics that now occupied her body.<br/>
She felt the emptiness of it, the absence of warmth within herself.<br/>
It was a sensation that would take some getting used to.<br/>
Many things about her life now would take some getting used to.</p><p>
  <b>----------------------------------- </b>
</p><p>Back in the cockpit of Slave 1 Boba Fett removed his helmet and rested it on the co-pilots seat next to him.</p><p>He sighed heavily as he regarded the stars that looked back at him with timeless patience.</p><p>His life had changed.</p><p>He had changed.</p><p>He caught a distorted reflection of himself in one of the control panels.</p><p>Before he knew it his hand was raised and his fingers delicately traced the scars on his face and scalp.</p><p>He didn’t quite know himself who he was any more, what he was.</p><p>He bowed his head, his shoulders slumped, his eyes closed.</p><p>Another heavy sigh escaped him before he froze.</p><p>Even through his newly painted armour the soft touch on his shoulder felt warm.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” he rasped.</p><p>“Not yet” she replied.</p><p>When he turned to look at her, her gaze was fixed on the stars.</p><p>“Where exactly are we headed?” her voice carried a hint of amusement.</p><p>“Tatooine”</p><p>“Because…?” her voice trailed off as she squeezed his shoulder slightly.</p><p>Boba felt vulnerable for the briefest of seconds.</p><p>“Because I like sand”</p><p>Fennec glanced at him before returning her gaze back to the stars.</p><p>A smile played on her lips.</p><p>Boba liked it, it suited her.</p><p>It suited him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>